


Talk Too Much

by BlazingNerz



Series: Haikyuu song fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bioluminescence, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Talk too much by coin, These crackheads are up at 1 AM, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: Who knew Lev knew so much about the ocean?
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu song fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	Talk Too Much

If you told Yaku that three months from then he would be walking alongside the ocean’s water at 1 AM with an annoying, gray haired first year, he would’ve yelled his head off. Now? He watches the back of Lev who slightly skips as he walks, the middle talking quietly to himself and sometimes Yaku as his eyes darted across the waves.

Well he is kinda cute.

“Yaku-san?” 

The short, blonde hair male looked up at the sound of his name. Lev had stopped in front of him, causing the shorter to stop walking as well, almost crashing into the side of his taller companion, he let out a scowl.

“What the hell Lev? You can give a person more warning next time.” Yaku grumbled out and looked upwards to Lev, the half russian smiled and Yaku cocked up a brow. “What?”

Lev looked at the waves in front of them and pointed Yaku’s eyes followed the direction and Lev spoke again.

“Wait.. Just a minute, I promise, anddd, look! Yaku-san look at the waves!”

“Stop yelling Lev!” He seethed quietly, “It’s too late for that now what am I looking a-..” His voice caught in his throat at the sight, waves were crashing against the surface of the sand. The ocean’s foam, normally white now glowed a vibrant blue.

“Bioluminescence.” Lev answered quickly, seemingly pleased with himself to catch his senpai off guard.

And that he did.

The middle continued to talk, voice quieter than before but still loud enough that Yaku could hear him clearly even with his attention mostly on the water in front of him.

“I was able to figure out that these waves were going to be happening this week. It’s rare, maybe every fifty years,” Lev paused, looking to his side before back in front of him as he continued. “There’s a bunch of these little organisms, plankton mainly cause it, that’s who’s causing the waves to look like this right now. But other animals are capable of it too, you know? jellyfish. Sea stars, crustaceans…”

Yaku nodded, still no voice escaping his mouth as he walked forward, the edges of the waves now gently crashing against the bottom of his feet. He bent down, running his hand across the top of the cold liquid and a smile grew as he saw his finger tips encased in the light blue glow.

Lev slowly followed him, the younger moving to put his hands in his own pockets, “So uh, yeah, I wanted to bring you here. I was lucky to be able to see these in Russia before I moved, there must have been a difference in the years.” Yaku continued to listen to the male behind him ramble, and played with the water below him with a glint of his eyes. He’d never seen, or heard anything like this.

It was beautiful.

He zoned back in on Lev’s voice, suddenly nervous sounding. “Yeah, I uh… I was surprised you agreed to walk with me, I was scared you wouldn’t.” Yaku turned around and lifted up his eyebrow, asking a simple question without words.

_Why?_

Lev let out an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of his head, “I don’t know, probably because it’s one AM, well now one-thirty AM,” The half russian glanced at the watch on his wrist. “And I… I don’t know, I was hoping this could bring us closer, I always seem to annoy you at practice and I want to show you I’m different from the inexperienced volleyball player you see, I’m not the best at that I can admit. But I’m smart and good at other things.. I just wanted to be on your good side Yaku-san, I look up to you.. Care for you, Like you-” Lev paused before he inhaled deeply, cheeks going slightly red. His face being illuminated by the waves behind him. He had said too much didn’t he?

Yaku looked at him for a good long moment before he stood back up, making his way over to the first year who backed up, putting his hands in front of him in a surrendering position. “I-I mean, I didn’t mean that.” Yaku stopped, “I was just rambling on, I didn’t mean to say that I swear, don’t be mad…”

“So you didn’t mean to say that you had feelings for me?”

Lev looked at Yaku and the hesitation in the younger’s eyes was enough for him, he crossed the little space remaining between the two and grabbed the collar of Lev’s shirt in his hands, bringing the taller down and placing his lips on his. Lev tensed for a moment before relaxing, his mouth moving against Yaku’s in perfect sync. Yaku moved his hand away from Lev’s shirt collar, the wrinkled material now free as the shorter’s arms wrapped around the middle’s neck. He pulled away just enough to look into Lev’s eyes, a slight smile before he pulled away entirely and turned around, arms crossing in front of his chest as he looked back out at the glowing waves.

“You talk too much, you know that Lev?”

It took a moment for the other to respond but instead of his voice first, Yaku felt the gentle brush of Lev’s arm against his own as the taller man stood next to him.

“I’ve been told that a few times.. Sorry Yaku-san.”

Yaku shook his head and found Lev’s hand beside him, interlacing their fingers and leaning his head against the male beside him. “Mori is okay, dumbass.”

Lev grinned, “Mori-chan?”

Yaku just hummed, not looking up from his comfortable position against his partner, instead the male was again in a trance by the beautiful waves.

“Mori-chan, Mori-chan, Mori-chan.”

“You’re talking too much again Lev.”

“Right sorry.”

Yaku gave a grin at the man before returning his view to the ocean in front of him. The now comfortable silence enveloping the two as Yaku squeezed the hand in his lightly.

If you told Yaku three months ago that he would be walking alongside the ocean’s water at 1 AM with an annoying, gray haired first year, he would’ve yelled his head off. If you asked him now about it? He would tell you he wouldn’t change that night for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo all! This fic was inspired by a song prompt one-shot challenge that my friends and I came up with on Instagram.
> 
> Todays song? Talk to much by COIN


End file.
